Mall in Family
by hunthannah84
Summary: Thanks for reading Mall in Family. There is 5 chapters and a preview. You'll like them.
1. chapter 1

Alex was looking at clothes and toys that looked good for her. While she was walking, she saw a green sparkly dress. "Oh! That green sparkly dress is gonna look so pretty on me if I try it on!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex looked at the price tag. "Aw man! It's $80.00! I don't have any money!" cried Alex.

Soon she grabbed her mirror out of her purse. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, make that dress $20.00," said Alex to her mirror.

Soon Alex's magic turned the $80.00 to $20.00. "I'm gonna try it on!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex went in the closet and took off her blue shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Then she put on her green sparkly dress. After, she grabbed her magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, give me high heels," commanded Alex.

Soon Alex's mirror gave her green high heels. "I look good!" cried Alex to her reflection.

Soon Alex took off her green clothes and put on her regular clothes. Then she grabbed a Ziploc baggie and put her dress in it and her green heels in her purse. "What else do I want?" asked Alex.

Soon Alex went to look at toys for little girls and saw a toy puppy that was jumping. While Alex was looking, a little girl was staring at her. "Mommy, that girl is not with her mommy," said the little girl.

"Well, she probably has a good reason," said the little girl's mom.

"Aw! Aren't you the cutest thing!" cried Alex.

"Why aren't you with your mommy?" asked the little girl.

"Because my mommy and my daddy think I'm old enough to walk in the mall by myself," said Alex.

"Come on, Allison," said the little girl's mom.

"Oh. One more thing. Don't worry about Alex. Worry about Allison," said Alex.

After Allison and her mom left the toys, Alex kept looking at the jumping puppy. "Gosh! That jumping puppy is just the cutest thing! Good thing it's $18.00!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex put the jumping puppy in the bag with her new dress. "Now I'm gonna go see Justin and show him what I got," said Alex.

Soon Alex went to the teen boy stuff section, but she couldn't find Justin. "I'll just show Mom and Dad then. They might be looking at sports stuff with my little brother Max," said Alex.

Soon Alex went to the sports section. No one she knew was there. "Oh no! I'm lost!" cried Alex.

Alex paused for 1 second. "AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Alex.


	2. Going Shopping

When Alex was a little girl at the mall, she wanted to shop for clothes and toys by herself. But her parents didn't want her to do it until she was 14. To prove it, when Alex started kindergarten, her mom was there for two hours. After 10:00 recess that day she was crying. But when she made friends with a girl named Harper, she felt better. Now that Alex iis 14, she thinks she's ready to go shopping by herself. "Kids, are you ready to go to the mall?" asked Alex's mom, Theresa.

"Sure," said Alex sarcastically.

"Good! Come on, kids," said Alex's dad, Jerry.

During the car ride, Alex was telling her brothers, Justin and Max her little plan. "No way! Mom and Dad are gonna say no," said Justin.

"Well, Mom and Dad wanted her to wait until she was 14, and she's now that old enough to shop by herself." said Max.

When the family was at the mall, Alex was thinking. "Alex, is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Theresa.

"No. Why?" asked Alex.

"'cause you look like you're thinking about something," said Jerry.

"Oh. I guess I do wanna say something," said Alex.

"What do you want?" asked Theresa.

"I think I'm ready to go shopping by myself," said Alex.

"Well, she has been 14 for a month and a week now," said Jerry.

"I think she's ready too. Alex, you can go shopping by yourself. If you have a question, call Justin, or me and Dad," said Theresa.

"Okay Mom," said Alex hugging Theresa just in case she got lost.


	3. Lost in the Mall

Alex was looking at clothes and toys that looked good for her. While she was walking, she saw a green sparkly dress. "Oh! That green sparkly dress is gonna look so pretty on me if I try it on!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex looked at the price tag. "Aw man! It's $80.00! I don't have any money!" cried Alex.

Soon she grabbed her mirror out of her purse. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, make that dress $20.00," said Alex to her mirror.

Soon Alex's magic turned the $80.00 to $20.00. "I'm gonna try it on!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex went in the closet and took off her blue shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Then she put on her green sparkly dress. After, she grabbed her magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, give me high heels," commanded Alex.

Soon Alex's mirror gave her green high heels. "I look good!" cried Alex to her reflection.

Soon Alex took off her green clothes and put on her regular clothes. Then she grabbed a Ziploc baggie and put her dress in it and her green heels in her purse. "What else do I want?" asked Alex.

Soon Alex went to look at toys for little girls and saw a toy puppy that was jumping. While Alex was looking, a little girl was staring at her. "Mommy, that girl is not with her mommy," said the little girl.

"Well, she probably has a good reason," said the little girl's mom.

"Aw! Aren't you the cutest thing!" cried Alex.

"Why aren't you with your mommy?" asked the little girl.

"Because my mommy and my daddy think I'm old enough to walk in the mall by myself," said Alex.

"Come on, Allison," said the little girl's mom.

"Oh. One more thing. Don't worry about Alex. Worry about Allison," said Alex.

After Allison and her mom left the toys, Alex kept looking at the jumping puppy. "Gosh! That jumping puppy is just the cutest thing! Good thing it's $18.00!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex put the jumping puppy in the bag with her new dress. "Now I'm gonna go see Justin and show him what I got," said Alex.

Soon Alex went to the teen boy stuff section, but she couldn't find Justin. "I'll just show Mom and Dad then. They might be looking at sports stuff with my little brother Max," said Alex.

Soon Alex went to the sports section. No one she knew was there. "Oh no! I'm lost!" cried Alex.

Alex paused for 1 second. "AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Alex.


	4. What to Do

Alex was still screaming. She just wanted to cry. She felt like asking her mom that she was ready to walk in the mall was a huge mistake. Soon Alex stopped screaming. "I'm so scared!" she cried.

Alex was really really scared, she started to cry. "I can't believe I did this," said Alex sadly.

Soon a mother and a lilittle boy walked by Alex and stared at her. "What's wrong, honey?" asked the little boy's mother.

"This is my first time walking in the mall by myself and I wanna show my big brother what I got, but I couldn't find him, so I went to my parents and my little brother, but I couldn't find them either, so now I'm lost," said Alex.

"It'll be okay," said the little boy.

"Thanks. Well, I did hug my mom in case I got lost," said Alex, calming herself down.

"Come on, Billy. Let's go before we see more teenage girls cry," said the little boy's mom.

Soon Billy and his mom ran away. Then Alex got up and grabbed 10 boxes of chocolate bars. "Hey! You come back here with my chocolate bars! They're not free!" cried the cashier.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Alex.

"Little girl with the blue shirt! This isn't funny!" cried the cashier.

Soon the cashier stopped Alex. "Dude, what the heck?" asked Alex.

"Why are you steeling my chocolate bars?" asked the cashier.

"You see, this is my first time walking in the mall by myself. And I wanted to show my big brother something, but I couldn't find him, so I went to my parents and my little brother, but I couldn't find them either," said Alex.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can sell those. Give everyone $10.00," said the cashier.

Soon Alex opened up her little stand, put her boxes of chocolate bars on it, a picture of her and her family, put a little tag that said $10.00 and the reason why. "Mom, Dad, Justin, and Max, here I come," said Alex.


	5. Selling Chocolate Bars

"Chocolate bars! Get your chocolate bars! Just for $10.00," said Alex.

Soon Alex's boyfriend, Ricky walked by. "Hey, Alex. Why are you selling chocolate bars?" asked Ricky.

"You see, this is my first time walking in the mall by myself, and I wanted to show Justin something, but I couldn't find him, so I went to find my mom, dad, and little brother, Max, but I couldn't find them either. And I did hug my mom in case I got lost," said Alex.

"Sure. I'll take a chocolate bar," said Ricky.

"Only for $10.00," said Alex.

Soon Ricky grabbed a chocolate bar and took $10.00 out of his wallet. "Come again!" called Alex.

Soon a 25 year old went by Alex's stand. "Little girl, is there any reason why you're selling chocolate bars?" asked the lady.

"I'm lost in the mall. It's my first time walking in the mall by myself and I blew it," said Alex.

"And that picture by you is you and your family?" asked the lady.

"Yes. Please grab a chocolate bar and pay me $10.00. I'm just a sweet little girl that doesn't know where to go now," said Alex.

"Aw! You are so sweet! I'll take it," said the lady.

After selling all 100 chocolate bars, Alex was back to being lost in the mall. "This is humiliating! I'm going to be in here forever!" cried Alex.

Soon Alex growled at herself. "Alex, I found your parents and your little brother! They're with Justin looking at movies," said Ricky.

"Take me there," said Alex.

"Come with me," said Ricky.


	6. One Happy Family

When Ricky took Alex to Theresa, Jerry, Justin, and Max, Alex was thinking about what to say to Theresa. While Alex was thinking, the two were at the movie section. "She was wondering where you were," said Ricky.

"I'm sorry! I don't think I was ready in the first place!" cried Alex hugging Theresa.

"Alex, no one is in trouble. The next time you're wondering where we are, just call us and we'll help you," said Theresa.

Soon Alex took her phone out of her purse. "Oh yeah. I forgot about my phone," said Alex.

Come on guys. Let's go home," said Jerry.

Soon the family put their arms around each other.

THE END!


End file.
